Do You Trust Me?
by BBGROOVE
Summary: Z is living life a little more than she thought she would have to.....modern day and will only last a few chappie....SkyZ pairing
1. Interested

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the SPD Power Rangers…

AN: They're not Power rangers…it's set in modern times…... Just teens going through life a little dramatically….and this is a Sky/Z pairing and Z/Bridge friendship…Jack is Z's older brother, adoption…and Syd is well just going to be in really find a place for her to fit…..and sorry buit they might be OC a lot of the time….don't hate appriciate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rising sun just barely touched the tops of the buildings in New Tech City. Parents began to wake up and prepare for work as kids stirred dreamily in their beds.

The rays of the sun lashed out through the pale white curtains as a figure enveloped in blankets moaned. Feeling the hot rays strike at it, the figure stirred in bed and tried to block the violating sun. "Man," The figure whimpered, "why can't the morning be later in the day?" In a fluid moment the blankets jumped into the air and toppled to the warm peach colored carpet revealing a young girl in her mid-teens. The dark brown ringlets of her hair swept across her face reaching her shoulders, accentuating the strong yet elegant features of her face. She gently lifted her body up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, showing of her tall smooth legs and midsection. Stretching her arms up into the air, she yawned and pushed herself from the arms of her nightly, mahogany made, comfortable friend.

"Elizabeth, wake up, we do have school today!" A male voice called from the bottom floor of the house.

"Okay, I'm getting ready right now, be down in a sec!" Elizabeth yelled out through her door as she hurriedly grabbed all her toiletries and raced to the bathroom. A rush of water hit her tan skin as she quickly washed herself of the past days filth. Jumping from the refreshing water world, Elizabeth grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her thin figured body. A tornado of hot air blew from her pearl white hair dryer as she tried to make her dripping wet hair dry again.

Forcefully she combed her brush through the strands of her now dry hair as she threw the towel from her body letting it land in a mounted pile of clothes on the floor. Elizabeth grabbed her undergarments and clothes for that day and raced to put them on. Small droplets of water still clung to her legs as she yanked her dark blue jeans up and buttoned them securely around the lower section of her waist. Grabbing her black and yellow two-layer tank top from the edge of her bed Elizabeth slipped it over her head and raced down the stairs after snatching her black slippers from behind her door.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs a large family room came into Elizabeth's view. Small pictures of her and her brother as young children stood solitary on tables and mantles, as the rest hung by nails on the maroon painted walls. A lovely furniture set displayed warmly in the room, containing a large sofa pushed up against the far right wall, and a T.V. screen, along with other electronics, stood on the opposite end, and situated between the two laid a strategically placed love-seat.

Not far from the edge of the quaint little area, there laid the kitchen. Linoleum floors of marble covered the ground as an island laced with healthy bits of food sat in the middle. The countertops showed a dark black and the cupboards a deep mahogany brown wood. A breakfast table sat within the outskirts of the kitchen, surrounded by matching chairs decorated with small flower engravings.

"Okay, I'm getting ready right now, be down in a sec," the owner of the previous male voice mocked. His soft black hair gently bounced as he laughed hysterically at his sister's unamused countenance.

Elizabeth kept motionless as she watched her brother laugh at her unfortunate and unplanned marathon through her room and down the stairs. "That wasn't funny, besides, you take at least two hours…and you're a guy, Jack," Elizabeth retorted as she walked to the island and grabbed an apple.

"Hey, you know I have to keep up my image physically as well as socially," stated Jack, "and besides you should be nice to me, I'm your brother."

"Not by choice though," Elizabeth shot back in annoyance. Jack began to talk once again, but had been cut off by a sharp shrill cry.

"Elizabeth Maria Leena Rosa Delgado and Jack Travis Orion Tyler Delgado, you better hurry up and get in the car!"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other nonchalantly and slowly walked to the door. "If we're in such a hurry why'd she use our full names, I mean is Jack just too hard to say?" Jack asked as they exited the house and entered the car.

The suburbia houses of Paradise passed by the windows of the Honda Civic type-R in blurred visions as the car steadily increased to a high 75 m.p.h. The car kept quiet during the ride, but as soon as the brakes hit, and the car finally parked in the lot of the New Tech High all quiet changed into shouts of good-bye as Elizabeth and Jack ran their separate ways onto the high school campus. Clamorous shouts and terms reverberated off the walls and continued down the long hallways. Rows of lockers lined the walls on all sides reaching from the ceiling to the floor. The loud galling of the ringing school bell initially expressed the beginning of school as students chatted for a minute or two before heading to class. The tardy bell rang through the almost empty halls as a few lingering kids scurried left and right racing to their classrooms.

Elizabeth Delgado could not help but wiggle in her seat with excitement, last semester she applied herself to her studies and gained a position in Mr. Penel's honors English class. All of her friends had gossiped about how easy-going he could be, and that he mostly never gave homework. A smile reaching from ear to ear crossed Elizabeth's child-like features as she grabbed her pencil and notebook from her bag. Placing the objects neatly on her desk she clasped her hands together and prepared for class.

A small chuckle emitted from the lips of a near-by classmate while Mr. Penel finally entered the room. Deciding to ignore the unusual gesture Elizabeth tuned her concentration all on the high school educator in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So basically the story is saying that if you want something, take it, what are your views?" Mr. Penel asked the class as they finished the short story. Loud answers clashed together as students began to discuss the subject.

Waving his hands in the air Mr. Penel quieted the group and called on a young blonde girl in the back, "Sydney, what do you think?"

"I think stealing from someone else is wrong," Sydney muttered as she began to shrink into her chair.

"Well if I like it, why can't I take it from you?" said Ramon, a butch kid sitting two rows next to Elizabeth.

"Well how you would like it if someone stole from you," Sydney piped up as the class responded with"burned" and "you got served."

"Sydney did it ever occur to you that perhaps you're being too selfish with things? Do you think it's fair for you to have something when someone else doesn't? If you don't truly own anything can someone really steal it?" Mr. Penel questioned, seeing which brave soul would throw in their opinion.

"Sure it's good to share, and we shouldn't be selfish, but calling stealing sharing doesn't make it sharing, it's still stealing, and stealing is wrong." a boy sitting next to Elizabeth called out.

The class went quiet for a moment or two before Elizabeth replied "But everyone was raised with certain ideas of right and wrong, right and wrong are what we choose to make them. Besides you can't thrust your morals of right or wrong on someone."

"Do you believe that statement you just said was right?" asked the man. Twisting her head to the right Elizabeth stared at the young man who asked the question. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you, and yes I do," she replied.

"Sky, uninterested by a sophmore like you, and you don't believe what your telling me" The young man answered as Elizabeth sat in shock from the insult.

Elizabeth starred at the guy for a moment or two trying to figure out what he meant as the other students stayed quiet in awe of Sky's turntable remark.

"Because if you believed that all people could choose their own right and wrong you wouldn't be forcing your opinion of thrusting someone's morals on another wrong," Sky concluded triumphantly adding a little salt to the wound with an icy glare. Elizabeth looked dumfounded at Sky before the bell rang saying that class was over. Usually she could hold her own in a debate, always finding something to say. But this Sky character just blew her away.

"Nice debate, but don't forget that I expect you to _discuss _this on Monday," Mr. Penel called out into the blur of leaving students.

Elizabeth sauntered out the door and down the hallway heading towards her locker. Elizabeth twirled the combination of her lock as manly hand rested palm down by her head. Shocked by the action she quickly turned around and came face to face with Sky, the young debater she met in Mr. Penel's class. His ice blue eyes shot right through her, while his devious smile completed his hunter-like countenance.

Sighing annoyingly Elizabeth asked, "And what may I prey tell are you doing? I can't be distracted from my education with the idiotic likes of you"

"I'm interested," Sky replied as he lowered his head down to her, letting his body tower over her short figure.

Elizabeth chuckled confidently while raising her head until she felt his warm hot breath cascading down her face. "That's funny…" Elizabeth whispered as she placed her hand gentley on his check, rubbing her thumb up and down against his smooth pale skin.

She leaned closer and closer until she said, "I'm not." Playfully patting his check Elizabeth grabbed her books and left to her next class.

The day sped by quickly, class by class went by in a blur, and fortunately lunch came just as quickly. The cafeteria boomed with normal teenage gossip and chatter. Laughs of enjoyment leaped across the room and bounced throughout the clustered air. Elizabeth, lunch in hand, walked over to a table occupied by a handsome man with brown hair, enevitably the same age as her.

"Hey Z!" Bridge called out to Elizabeth, waving his hand in the air signaling for her to come and sit down. Elizabeth smiled widely, after the event in the hall and the snooz-fests in her other clases she needed one. Setting her tray down on the table Bridge looked at Z with a knowing smirk.

"God don't smirk, to many people have done that today," Z stated throwing a tatertot at her friend. Bridge just smirked even more and scooted closer.

"So what happened between you and that guy in the hallway?" Bridge asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it form her.

"What do you mean what happened between you and that guy in the hallway?" Z asked quizzically, her punk exterior masquerading her utter annoyance of the incident.

"Well people are saying that you kissed Sky Tate," Bridge exclaimed, pushing his plaided green shirt sleeves up his arms and resting them on the table.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise, during her, run-in with that Sky after class she forgot that the rest of the school bared witness. "Darn it, What am I suppose to do huh? I didn't kiss him, every one might think I'm a slut now." Elizabeth whined as she forcefully pushed her food to the side and leaned her check in the palm of her hand.

"That's not the worst part, he's a Tate, as in the Sky Tate that your brother can't seem to like." Bridge added as he faced Z.

Elizabeth brought the palm of her hand and slapped it against her forehead, how could she be so stupid. Ever since grade school Sky and her brother Jack have feuded over anything and nothing at the same time. But they had to play together. She remembered going to a basketball game of her brother's. Bleachers lined with cheering fans, floors sticky with discarded snack and sodas. All in all the fan's area looked like a pigsty, but down on the court everything looked beautiful. The floor, newly waxed for the game, shimmered underneath the ceiling lights as the players gracefully bounded down it racing to make shots. Then she saw her brother, brown hair and all jumping into the air forcing a lay-up to stay out of the hoop, but his actions came in vane. Suddenly a yell rushed over the crowd and grabbed the attention of Jack.

"Hey Delgado, smooth move," Sky mocked as he barreled down the court with the ball in hand. Jack couldn't really take an insult well so he chased after Sky down the court and pummled him to the ground. A fight broke out filled with punches and bloody noses. That moment got Sky and Jack suspended from the team for five weeks.

Elizabeth never really understood why they hated each other, small bickers every once in a while seemed pointless. But her brother hated him, and she bet that anytime now he would come pushing through the crowd and scold her for what she did. Suddenly her cell phone beeped telling her she just received a text message.

Slowly opening the smooth silver top she read the bold letters lined across the screen, **_Z school end u & I need 2 talk._** "Great," Elizabeth thought as the bell rang and she walked to her next class after saying bye to her friend with a hug.

School ended too fast for Elizabeth's taste but she knew that she had to talk to her brother sometime. She would just explain that she never kissed him and that would atleast keep her alive for a week or two.

"Hey it's your sis," muttered a young, skinny, brunette on Jack's right. Elizabeth exhaled deeply before she finally stopped walking in front of her older sibling. The harsh sunrays pounded against the skin of the teens. Jack's dark complexion glistened as he stared at Z, silently ordering her to walk over to him.

Z held her head high trying not to seem scared an failing badly. Chuckling at his sister's fright, Jack said, "It's cool that you didn't kiss him, and I'm fine with it if you want to hang with him."

Elizabeth stood shocked at her brother's sudden change of heart. But she knew him and she knew it came with a price. "What are you up to?" asked Elizabeth, placing her hands on her hips in a defiant way.

"Nothing, but now I have a reason to beat him up," Jack said matter-of-factly. Raising his hand to pat his sister's head Jack laughed and hoped into the skinny kid's car waiting for Elizabeth to join him. Z ended her stupor and brushed by the skinny kid who sat in the driver's seat with a look of utter shock. The second Elizabeth shut her door the car sped out of the parking spot and out of the lot, leaving a whirlwind of dust behind it.


	2. Basketball Rain pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the SPD Power Rangers…

AN: They're not Power rangers…its set in modern times…... Just teens going through life a little dramatically….and this is a Sky/Z pairing and Z/Bridge friendship…Jack is Z's older brother, by adoption…and Syd is just going to be in really find a place for her to fit…..and sorry but they might be OC a lot of the time….don't hate appreciate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bridge, you're really not helping," Z said exasperatingly. Pushing her delicate fingers through the ringlets of her brunette hair she sighed deeply. For the past hour she talked with her best friend about the main events that occurred during the day.

"What? I'm just saying that maybe today was your lucky day, any girl would kill to be that close to Sky Tate," Bridge stated matter-of-factly as he sat cross-legged on the floor of Z's room.

Z stared incredulously at Bridge while saying, "You know that you just sounded like a love-struck teenage girl, right."

"Hey I'm comfortable with my masculinity enough to say that Sky isn't really that bad looking," Bridge replied nonchalantly while pushing himself up from the floor. Surprised once again by her friends actions, Z shook her head a laughed lightly.

Grabbing for her backpack Z gasped as she realized a little too late that a zipper had been left open allowing all of her papers to fall out. "Great!" Z exclaimed as she crouched down onto the floor trying to repair the wreckage. Bridge grasped for paper that flew in the air due to the wind emitting from the open window. Jumping up and down Bridge couldn't help but bring attention to himself. Z starred at him for a few moments before covering her mouth in a futile attempt to hide the oncoming pour of laughter.

Finally succumbing to the powers of her amusement Z toppled to the ground in a fit of laughter. Bridge stopped from his labor and looked upon his now kneeling friend.

"What is so funny," Bridge asked pushing his shirt sleeves up around his elbows, revealing a set of black gloves enclosing his hands. Z still on the floor stifled a few laughs as she tried to reply.

"Hey what's all this noise?" asked Jack as he peeked his head around the corner of Z's bedroom door. Z immediately stopped her laughing and stood up quickly.

"Your sister is now clinically insane," Bridge stated as he placed the remaining pieces of paper in her black Jan sport backpack. Z just smiled and slapped her hand across Bridge's shoulder causing a whimper to escape his smiling lips.

"What did you come up here for?" Z asked Jack, walking over to his side by the door.

Jack mad a mocking grunt of pain as he grasped his chest, "Why sis I'm hurt, a brother can't just check on his baby sister."

"They can, but I know you, and you wouldn't do that," Z said adding a small chuckle at the end.

"She's right, you know," Bridge muttered as he received a mocking glare from Jack. Brining a phone from behind his back Jack passed it to Z. Her delicate fingers wrapping around the cool red material of the receiver.

"Hello?" Z asked as she pushed both males from her room and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Earlier that day)

"Man this is awesome, you get her to fall for you and then you can totally get back at Jack," muttered a young man excitingly. "I mean Jack cares for his sister more than anything, dude you're a genius!"

Sky turned to his friend Dru, " Don't make it sound so harsh, I mean she might not go for it."

"Yeah right, just call and ask," Dru said while pushing the phone in front of Sky's face. Sighing Sky covered the reviver with a handkerchief and dialed the number.

"Hey, Delgado residence," Jack's voice was heard at the other end.

"Yeah can I speak with Elizabeth Delgado please," Sky answered hoping the white material lying in his hand masked his true voice from his enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The temperature outside was close to freezing, but the biting wind was gratefully welcomed by the tired teenager. A trickle of sweat steadily dripped down her furrowed brow as she uneasily dribbled the basketball, searching for the right opportunity to make a move. The basketball game had become a ragged war. Both competitors extremely out of character.

"Oh, c'mon!" her pondering was interrupted by a panting shout. "Just give up already, you know you can't get past me!" Her energy was restored a little at those words and her determination to win urged her on.

The boy backed away a little from the slender, but surprisingly powerfully built brunette girl, still dribbling. She pushed a lock of her whimsical, slightly damp, hair back from her eyes, and chuckled, "You know Sky, TOO much confidence can bring about someone's downfall if he's not careful."  
"Right!" he bared his glinting teeth like a cornered, wild animal in an attempt to threaten a hunter, and crouched, ready to strike.

Most of her hair had already been set free from her absurdly large, yellow ribbon that tied back her long ponytail, and infinite little strands of her light brown hair floated around her face in little wisps, reminding Sky of Medusa. He would've laughed at her ridiculous image if the situation wasn't so serious--more so if he had been further away than her arm's reach. "Just play!" He called, watching her just dribble back and forth.

But before those last words fell from his lips, his opponent spotted an opening and charged for the net, right past him, and shot a perfect lay-up.

He chased after the ball that had playfully decided to roll away across the four-square courts at a mad pace. When he jogged back he noticed Z giving him a triumphant, smug look that plainly said, I-hate-to-say-I-told-you-so-but-I- told-you-so!

The brunette terror joked, "You'll be sorry for that, Schuyler," as she practically snatched the ball away from him, returning a look that, if it was just a bit stronger, would have surely frozen him into a statue. "I'm not through with you yet!"

But she was the one who ended up sorry, after he shoved past her with lightning speed for a two-pointer.

Neither teen even considered the option of backing down or calling a tie, not this far into the game. They had been playing, or battling, for over an hour, the score of each player only sluggishly surpassing the others by one or two points at a time.

"This... is getting... stupid," Sky gasped while trying to keep Z at bay.

"The only thing... that's stupid... is that I'm stuck... playing against a dumb Jock when... I could be home now... watching TV!" she answered, breathing hard. "Besides….you…challenged….me…remember," She added slowly watching Sky's every move.

He flung the ball behind his back when she was looking the other way and the ball sailed around the rim and plopped through the net.

"You could've……said……no," Sky replied dribbling the ball on his right trying to keep Z on his left. Z never answered only kept on blocking his every move from shooting.

Z ducked under Sky's outstretched arm and flew to the goal, leaped into the air, and taking advantage of the shorter basketball hoop, slam- dunked.

She swaggered back to the foul shot line and wiped off her moist cheek with the tail of her shirt, revealing a chiseled stomach.

Sky's attention was snapped back to reality when Z replied, "Oh, come ON, Bucko! I couldn't resist the chance to thrash you at your best sport!" She smirked wickedly.

"I thought karate was my best sport!" he retorted lashing a leg out in front to add more drama.

"Pssh," she rolled her blue eyes to the ever darkening sky and shoved the basketball into his arms. "Shut up" she demanded, placing her aching body in a stance suited to block his actions  
They continued bickering in similar fashion, but it was different somehow from his regular arguments, almost, dare he think it, flirtatious.  
After that last perfect dunk, Z's confidence had rocketed to a new level, and she was relentless, never letting her guard slip for a second.

Sky kept finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the game. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Z was beginning to play an entirely different, drastic game of her own.

First of all, there was that shirt thing.

Then, after Arnold had made a stunning three-pointer, Z's shoe became conveniently untied forcing her to bend over and give Sky a good look.

And to add the icing to the cake, deciding that she was becoming overheated, which was very confusing considering the cold weather, she removed her sweatpants, revealing some short yellow shorts that did almost too much justice to her slim long legs.

It wasn't like he completely disapproved of this, um, strategy? But Sky was beginning to think it had gone far enough!

Sky faced the goal, fruitlessly warring against Z's fierce defense. Her back was to him, her long, olive arms reaching around Sky, permitting him from moving even a measly inch forward and ever trying to knock the ball out of his hands. He decided to try his luck and sprint around her to the left, but Z was too quick for him. She pressed her body into his, cutting off his escape.

Startled by this unforeseen sudden contact, Sky lost what was left of his focus in a flash. He faltered, tripping over his own feet, which surprised him since he usually kept balanced.

Z obviously hadn't expected this, and in one swift motion long slender legs became entangled with muscular ones, and their owners were thrown onto the cold, hard pavement.

All that occupied her thoughts was that their score was tied, and this would further delay any hopes of her winning if she came out of this fall with a broken wrist. "Oooh, Sky was going to pay!" she thought menacingly. Her new relationship with her brother's archenemies changed drastically from minute to minute. First she forgot who he was, then he became interested, and now she was laying belly first on top of his ripped body.

The old worn basketball leisurely bounced away, forgotten for the time being. Sky was on his back, Z's limp form on top of him, her face obscured from his vision as it was pressed into his shoulder. Both were breathing heavily, their rapid heart beats almost in sync.

"Ow..." came a muffled grown. Z lifted her head and suddenly realized that her face was just an inch away from Sky's. Great another change. All time was frozen, suspended in that one tense moment...

And then all hell broke loose. The jungle gym flashed as the entire playground was illuminated in a split second. A deafening crack that reverberated into a deep, low moan from overhead signaled the tense, overhanging downpour to begin. Z jumped so fast that she practically flew up into the air, completely ruining the moment. She grumpily cursed herself for being so gutless.

The two quickly struggled to their feet, Z blatantly refusing any assistance Sky offered.

As if in answer to Z's changes, huge drops of water whistled on their flight to the ground, sending up splashes like miniature hand-grenade explosions. Z groaned through her teeth and glared off into space as the heavy rain pelted down on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KendrixAimeeOliver- thanx...yeah Jack and Sky need to have some sort of argument..I mean it wouldn't seem right if they were just all buddy-buddy without alittle quarrel

Step2stepgirl- I'm glad u like…and I'll try to update often…maybe once a week or so…I don't know depends on the schedule…but summers comin' soon so…who knows

NightMistCrystal


	3. Basketball Rain pt 2

Disclaimer: okay I don't own...you don't sue...I keep writing

AN: This is a Sky/Z pairing...and I'm contemplating if there should be something between Bridge and Syd or Syd and Jack...please give me ideas cuz I'm losing my inspiration...and also I might have syd as a total jerk at first so don't hate me if I make her mean...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Z stood staring at Sky, watching him intently, even though she agreed to this game she didn't trust Sky as far as she could throw him. Straightening her posture z walked to her now soaked sweat pants and jacket picking them up with a gruff moan of annoyance.

Changing his completive demeanor Sky walked up to Z and gingerly placed his hand on the base of her back. "Let's call it a tie and go home," he said feeling the drops of rain soak through his clothes.

Z stared up at her competitor and pushed away his hand from her back. Just glaring at him she slowly walked backwards towards the gates of the basketball court. Her olive hand now masked by tendrils of rain grasped around the metal bars of the gate as she pushed it open.

"I walked," Z stated hoping Sky would get the hint; she would rather die than actually ask for help. Staying silent she waited by the gate for a response by Sky. Her eyes squinting to block the rain she turned seeing him walk closer to her.

Sky felt his socks drip with water in his shoes as he walked to her side. In a silent message both teens made a truce and walked away from the once heated game.

XXXXXXX

The drive to Z's house had been silent; before it rained her main mode of transportation had been a pair of comfortable walking shoes. This action unfortunately caused her to "ask" a ride from Sky. Not enjoying the silence one bit Z tried to occupy herself instead of thinking of the troubling quiet. Her eyes darted back and forth looking over the dashboard of the car, watching the trails of rain flow down the windshield before being swept away by the wipers.

Becoming bored of that she realized that they entered the freeway, which seemed to be empty. Finally Sky spoke, "You know, you don't look half bad wet."

Z's head shot t her left pointedly staring at Sky. That's when she realized that he had been staring at her wet form for some time now through the corner of his eye. Instead of lashing out and ripping his eyes from his sockets, Z analyzed his wet figure.

His blonde hair stuck to the sides of his face creating a childlike appearance compared to his usual cocky grin. Daring herself her gaze wandered farther down examining his body. His muscles became exposed through the soaked fabric, exciting Z just a bit. Breathing silently Z turned her gaze from Sky and sat patiently.

A chuckle emitted from Sky's lips as he felt Z's gaze on him, usually he liked the attention, but when it came from her he couldn't help but smile. Feeling friendly sky shook his head lightly letting the rain that clung to his hair splatter around the car.

Spitting, Z grumbled and shot daggers at Sky. "What was that?" Z asked, obviously angry. Her usually kind and spunky demeanor now withered away because of the teen jock next to her. She didn't know what to think about Sky but one thing was for sure, he _really_ changed her from time to time. Since class he made her feel disappointed to vengeful, competitive to excited and now angry. Change really did suck.

"What it's not like you're not wet already, another drop or two won't change a thing," Sky replied to her angered question. Making Z fall for him was harder than he thought, most girls would have shrieked and kissed him if they were invited to play one-on-one b-ball. Sky Tate, number one at everything, except Karate. He's been a black belt forever and Jack Delgado comes along stealing his captain's position. Crushing Z's heart was going to be worth the pain it would cause Jack.

Seeing his point Z tried to calm herself down, she would no longer let him affect her. Deciding that he liked to see her angry and squirm beneath his words she decided to turn the tables. Reaching her hand over to grasp around Sky's right hand that held onto the stick shift Z cooed, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still flustered about a tie."

She lied, he knew it, and he saw it written all over her face. Her actions did not faze him. He laughed softly as Z pulled her hand back seeing her house right outside the window. "We could have a rematch, you chose the time and place, ok?" Sky asked as Z opened the passenger door to let herself out.

Contemplating his words for a minute Z nodded and smiled, closing the door and racing to her room. Sky stared after her before revving his car and driving off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sooooo sorry it's short...but like I said writer's block as hit me...

garnetred-thanx...you'll find out more of what happens between Sky/Z later...trust Me I have a small idea of what will happen but I need to work out how...am I making sense

KendrixAimeeOliver- I'm sooo glad you like it...and thanx for the advice I jst might take it...I really need a role for Syd... I feel bad leaving her out...and a fist-fight, kinky;)...lol...

Bryn84- thanx...I'll update every chance I get...and it's summer so definitely count on it...and Jack/Syd...I'll think about it...this originally meant to be three chappie's but u all liked it soo much that I decided to continue and I'm a little fuzzy on what should come next...

Jnr Cpl Scarlett-Sky/Z does rock...lol...and like I sad... it's summer so I'll update more often...sorry that this was so short...and I might have errors...please forgive tear

Step2stepgirl- Glad u want more...I actually want more too...I was surfing over and came across my story on accident...read it and loved it...then I was all...wait this sounds familiar...oops I did it again...lol


	4. Dancing Plan

Disclaimer: if u don;t know now than that's sad...but I'll say it newayz...I don't own...u don't sue...happy:)

AN: Okay sorry for the delay but my family decided to have like 3,000 family visits...I swear I didn't know I had that many cousins...and this chappies gonna be like a sort of songfic kinda thingy...am I making any sense...newayz just read...

garnetred- great guess and u might be right but u'll just have to see won't ya...hee hee

Bryn84- Happy! Happy! Happy!...glad u like...sorry about the lack of updating

Step2stepgirl- OMG!...I love ur ideas...I might use them...I mean if ull let me...Pwwweeeaaasseee!...lol...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Z Delgado gentle applied pressure on the small red button, allowing her CD player to come to life. Soft melodic music emitted from the small box while Z sat down on the covers of her newly made bed.

_**Another day has almost come and gone**_

_**Can't imagine what else could go wrong**_

_**Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door**_

_**A single battle lost but not the war (Cause)**_

It was Sunday Afternoon, just after church and Z still had Friday night's events playing across her mind. The heated competition, feeling of the rain, and the almost playful conversation between the two teens. But Z knew that Sky wouldn't even consider playing basketball with her if she wasn't related to a so called Jack Delgado.

_**Tomorrow's another day**_

_**And I'm thirsty anyway**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

Untying he small yellow ribbon that enclosed around her soft brunette hair, Z began to sway her hips left and right. Whenever she came to an impossible conundrum she would get lost in the music and find and answer within the soft patting of the beat.

_**It's almost like the hard times circle 'round**_

_**A couple drops and they all start coming down**_

_**Yeah, I might feel defeated**_

_**I might hang my head**_

_**I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead, no**_

Friday had been an, evolutionary night for Z. First she felt hatred towards another human being which only came once in a while, and still that feeling was usually a dislike with a passion. Letting the rest of her body follow in suit with her hips Z began to plan. She knew Sky would try to hurt her brother through herself, but she didn't know how. Sky was forbidden, especially to anyone who held the surname Delgado. But that forbidding feeling just made Z interested, she knew it was wrong, and wanted it to be right.

_**Cause Tomorrow's another day**_

_**And I'm thirsty anyway**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

This entire weekend had changed Z's perspectives on everything. Anything or person who threatened a part of her family could only mean wrong, so Sky was obviously wrong, right?

Slapping her arms annoyingly to the sides of her body Z muttered ",Forget this, I'll just go along with whatever games he has planned."

_**I'm not gonna let it get me down**_

_**I'm not gonna cry**_

_**And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight**_

_**Cause Tomorrow's another day**_

_**And I am not afraid**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

Walking closer to her CD player Z's brain decided to kick into gear. Stopping right in her tracks Z gasped and said ",Game." Remembering her tie with Sky and his later promise, a small smile played across her features.

_**Cause Tomorrow's another day**_

_**And I'm thirsty anyway**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**Bring on the rain**_

_**Ooh**_

Laughing lightly Z new exactly what she could do tomorrow at school. Humiliation and a trap were in the near future for Sky Tate. Strutting down the stairs Z grabbed the phone from the living room wall. Hearing the loud ring of the connection Z decided to put her plan in full force."Bring it on Tate," Z whispered before her best friend Bridge's voice answered with a sweet hello.

_**(Bring on Bring on the Rain)**_

_**Bring on the rain**_

_**Bring on the rain**_

_**Ooh**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am sooooooo sorry that it's short and maybe a little stupid...but like I said my family took up mostly all my time...and I had to write this within 30 min. before we took a train to go visit the rest of my family to go camping...I might not be able to update for a while...but I'm a great fisher s I'll catch somethng just for u guys...lol...

NightMistCrystal


	5. Plan Backfire

Disclaimer: if u don't know now than that's sad...but I'll say it newayz...I don't own...u don't sue...happy:)

AN:YAY!...Family reunions are over...woot woot! dances...cough okay done celibrating...but also I had to join P.E. summer school because of medical reasons during school so don't hate please...

Amy Williams - lol...nope not a cheap thrill...

Step2stepgirl - U ROCK!...thanx for letting me use ur ideas...I'm actualling using some in this chappie...)...and sorry again I havn't updated as much as I said I would...but as they say, "family is everything."

garnetred thanx for reminding me about the song...but my friend sort of just emailed me lyrics when I asked her for some song ideas...she never gave the name...I'll look for it and ask her...and maybe ur predictions are right...but hey who knows...I mean except for me of course...

Bryn84- I like Sky/Z pairing as well...even if some other people do not agree...

XXXXXX

"Jack! just be quiet okay, he did nothing," Z quiped as she rolled her eyes at her brother. Crossing her olive arms across her chest she heaved a sigh of frustration. Closing her eyes Z tried to remember why she told her brother about her Friday night rain game.

"Z, this is Sky Tate, I know what guys like him do at 'basketball games'," Jack responded, quickly glancing at his sister before returning his eyes to the road.

Z's eyes opened aptly, revealing orbs of brown as she starred at her brother in shock. Opening her mouth laced in a soft lipgloss Z tried to respond. But before she could the car jerked to a halt indicating that they had arrived at school.

Jack plastered on his best jock smile as he turned to Z. "Hope you have fun today, and I might be late after school," he said in mock sweetness as he opened his door, setting his black boots on the pavement. But before closing the door and walking out of Z's sight he muttered, "I'm gonna talk to my good friend Sky."

Z pushed herself from the polished red corvette and sauntered her way to the front doors of the school. The cool wind that wisped around the building followed Z quietly in. Shivering slightly Z began to feel uncomfortable. Shaking the feeling away Z walked to her locker, twisting the lock back and forth before finally opening.

"Hey Z, are you ready for the plan!" Bridge greeted loudly as he stood beside her. Jumping slightly Z clasped her hand over Bridge's mouth while pulling a notebook out ofe her locker.

"Bridge, could you be any louder?" Z whisered after letting go of her friend. Bridge just nodded his head slowly. Laughing lightly Z opened the notebook and showed Bridge just what they had to do to get the plan in full force.

XXXXXX

Sky walked quickly out down the stairs, towards the front doors of the school. A little detective work and he was familiar with Z's class schedule. Either she was really smart, or a cyborg. Every day her fourth period class was a free period and he was skipping Gym to see if he could catch her, as he assumed she'd be playing basketball. And he was right; there she was slipping out the doors.

He followed her outside and called out her name but she didn't react at all. He walked a little faster and saw that she had headphones jammed into her ears and from the sound, she had the music cranked up pretty loud. He jogged the next few steps and touched her shoulder, halting her progress. She spun, and only his basketball honed reflexes saved Sky from getting smacked in the head with a basketball as she swung it.

He grabbed her wrist and quickly unarmed her. "Jesus. Jumpy?"

"What?" she asked, too loudly, for the nearly empty front lawn.

He smirked and reached over to rip the headphones out of her ears. "I said, jumpy?"

"A girl has a right to defend herself from danger." Z responded while pulling her headphones from his grasp. Feeling she betrayed her brother, Z tried her best to avoid Sky, and almost succeeded, until now.

"Because these are some mean basketball courts at 11:45 in the morning." Sky chuckled grabbing the basketball from the pavement and bouncing it lightly.

Z, tired of the pointless conversation, annoyed by the amusement she could see in his eyes, and glad Bridge told him where she would be, got right to the heart of the matter, "Look, Tate, could you get to the point? Busy bee, places to go, and all that."

Sky's eyebrows rose but other than that he had no outward reaction to her directness. "Must everything have a point?"

"When the star, or should I say former star, or maybe co-star, of the basketball team who has never, in all our years of attending the same schools, skips class to talk to me, than yes, there has to be a point." Z argued as she ripped the ball from his hands finally annoyed by his actions. Bouncing the ball she walked towards the court. If he followed her the plan would be going perfectly.

"How did you know I was skipping class?" Sky questioned jogging ahead of her while pulling the ball from her grasp.

"I possess untapped psychic abilities." Z quiped chasing after.

"Ri-ght." Sky said as he mockingly lifted the ball above his head and out of Z's reach.

But she didn't elaborate. He studied her for a moment. She was pretty. The thought was as unwelcome as it was unexpected. He wasn't talking to her to be social.

She waved a hand in front of his face, slightly uncomfortable with his gaze. "Hello? We've established that a point does, in fact, exists. Could you make it? I'm trying to get a game in before the hord of hungered students envelope me within their dark grasp. Actually," she grabbed his wrist and twisted it up to her face, checking his watch and not noticing the sudden tension of his body at her touch, "I only have fifteen minutes. This court sucks, we'll play on another court."

She dropped his wrist and took off down the campus. Sky, still slightly unnerved by the whole exchange watched her speed walk away, ponytail swinging madly. It was only when she was out of sight that he looked down and noticed that he was still holding the basketball.

Smiling wickedly Z slowed her pace just enough for him to catch up. Hearing the soft padding of Sky's footsteps just behind her Z quickly jogged to the opposite court. Twisting her body around she faced him, her ponytail slapping against her back.

Trying to get a game going before the bell rang Z clapped her hands together, calling for the ball. Sky smiled weakly as he lightly tossed it over to her. Pulling at his shorts to loosen the feel he positioned himself infront of Z, swaying back and forth. Bouncing the ball a few times Z faked to her right and twirled around Sky to the left. Pushing the ball from her hands Z watched it sail into the hoop.

The game continued for only three minutes until the bell rang. Tons of students surrounded the occupied court watching the game infront of them. Suddenly the crowd began to cheer, sides of who would win already chosen.

Over the crowd A yelled statement was heard, garrbled, but heard. Dru, pushing through the crowd called out again. "What is this Tate? You doin' charity work for the under-popular now? Or is this some money makin' scheme?" Dru questioned, walking his way over to the two teens.

Stopping the game due to the interuption Sky starred at Dru nonchalauntly. Sky began to tell Dru he was wrong but was soon cut off by a confident feminine voice. "Yeah we've got a bet on this game, " Z answered as she waved her hand, indicating for someone to come. With a small grunt Bridge popped out from the now bigger crowd holding a light blue cap between his fingers.

Using her best sedductive walk Z lighlty pulled the cap from Bridge's hands. Bridge rached over and pulled a pad of paper and pen from his pack. "I already chose what would happen if I won," Z stated pulling a piece of paper from her back pocket. Bridge passed the paper and pen over to Sky, silently telling him to make his bet. Starring at Z in awe Sky chuckled slightly before writing something down.

"Then let the game begin...I mean continue...first to 30 wins," cheered Dru as Sky slapped the paper into the palm of Bridge's hand.

The game continued, both Sky and Z shooting and defending their way to score. Lunch was only 5 minutes from ending and the score was tied, 29 to 29. Z dribbled the ball as Sky tiredly tried to block her moves, his body close to hers. Twisting her body in an unusual way Z escaped sky's tight grasp and bounded for the hoop, Sky chasing right behind her. Jumping as hard as she could Z shot the ball towards the hoop. Sky jumped after it only to watch it swish through the net and feel the hard cold floor hit his lower section.

The crowd cheered as the realized Z had won the game, but soon stopped as the sound of the ringing bell reached their ears. Pushing himself from the ground Sky walked towards Bridge, Dru and Z. Z reached for the small papers that were in Bridge's hands. Gripping them lightly in her hands she shooed the two other teens to their respectable classes.

"I won, so that means you have to do what we bet," Z stated as she unfolded her paper and tossed it to him.

Scanning the crumpled paper Sky read the words _If I win then Sky must stop his troubling scheme to hurt my brother._ Chuckling lightly Sky thought that this was little second grade but surprised that she found out.

"Open mine," Sky said as her unfolded the paper that he had written on. Rolling her eyes at the now unneeded note she willingly obliged, curios as to what was written. Smiling Z pulled the paper from Sky's grasp and looked at the paper.

_when Z wins she must teach me to dance and take to lunch after every lesson_

Angrily Z crumpled the paper and threw it at Sky's head.

After feeling the light tap of the paper hit his cheek Sky began to laugh.

"I'm not going to teach you to dance, it's unneeded and most certainly unwanted," Z hissed as she grabbed her belongings and headed to science.

"You know we have the same class next so I could bug you until you agree," Sky stated as he jooged over to Z's side.

Sighing heavily Z twirled around to face Sky,"Fine but if my brother kills you it's not my fault."

Sky smiled widely as both teens walked to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I swear it'll be longer and Syd is coming in the next chappie

Guess


	6. Movie Dinner

Disclaimer: if u don;t know now than that's sad...but I'll say it newayz...I don't own...u don't sue...happy:)

AN: Sorry...I had Summer school from 7:00 to 1:00 then I had to walk to CURVES cuz it's only a mile from my house and then that takes at least an hour...then I had to do my chores and watch a tv show before I had to go to bed and then go through the same process the next day...but now summer school is officially over...AND I AM FREE TO LET MY WRITING ABILITY SOAR!...FLY MY PRETTY! FLY!...falls...Burn...I gues my talents in writing arn't as skilled as I thought...oops :D

XXXX

The shrill screams of the shadowed figure echoed throughout the darkness enclosed forest. Rain ripped over its skin, duplicating the pain of sharp blades jabbing continuosly into its back. The shrubs and trees that occupied the forest brushed harshly against the once unblemished olive skin of the figure.

"God help me! Please help me!" The figure cried in horror as it sloply ran through the thicket. The sound of her fear stricken screams suddenly came into unison with the loud thunder that accompanied the harsh rain and lightning. Pushing past the last branch a bolt of lightning illuminated the open field ahead. As the light passed the brown eyes of the female, she noticed a small house no more than 10 yards away.

Screaming once again, trying to get attention, she forced her aching legs to run. After what seemed like forever she reached the door. Quickly reaching for the door knob the girl sighed with relief. As her nimble fingers gently touched the handle a dark figure towered over her, enveloping her with its arms. A loud scream of horror emitted from the lips of the young girl before everything went black.

Silence, nothing but silence was heard. "Hey guys what's up?" Jack asked as he entered the lavishly furnitured living room. Giving a small yelp of fear Z jumped from her position on the couch and onto the lap of Bridge. Letting an "umph" escape his thin lips Bridge's arms instintivly flew up in the air lightly hitting Z in the head. Laughing lightly Jack threw his legs over the couch landing perfectly into a sitting position. Grabbing the controler and flipping the channel Jack looked at his sister.

"What, Catch ya at a bad time?" Jack questioned, letting a small smirk of amusement grace his dark complexioned face.

Laughing lightly at Z, Bridge looked over to his friend. "Z? Um, you okay?" He asked as Z pushed her wrecked hair from her face and jumped gracefully to the floor. Bridge ajusted his body to a more comfortable sitting position as Z walked calmly over to Jack.

_SMACK. _"I can't believe you did that you oversized bonehead!" Z screeched while slapping her palm against the side of Jack's head. Jack jumped up in pain and instantly began to rub the area of attack. His skin began to change into a dark red around the now throbbing area of his head. Bridge just sat back and watched the scene infront of him.

Jack growled in anger as he pounced onto his sister. Z yelped in surprise as her body was tackled to the peach colored carpet. Her and her brother's limbs sudeenly began to swing everywhere, nearly hitting Bridge.

Bridge began to laugh whole heartedly as he leaned back into the comfortable recliner. Misjudging his laning the chair began to fall backwards, and before he new what happened the chair flipped to the ground with a deafening "thump". Now the living room was engulfed with screams of a fight and yelps of a now bruised Bridge.

Pushing Jack from her Z lightly kicked him in the abdomen, forcing Jack into a seemingly uncofortable position. The moment Jack raised his head, ready to kill, the dorrbell rang.

Everyone froze, silent, Staring from the door to her brother to her now recovered friend Z jumped up and jogged to the door. Twisting the bronze knob of the door Z slowly pulled it open. A wave of shock ran through her body as she laid her brown eyes upon the muscled figure of none other than Sky Tate.

"Did I interupt something?" Sky asked as he surveyed the disgruntled room. Z turned her head and stared at her brother and best friend, silently ordering them to clean up the mess. Bridge gulped as he pushed himself from the floor and replaced the fallen recliner to its original position. Jack just huffed a sigh of annoyance as he brushed invisible dust off his shoulders, still keeping a steady glare on Sky.

Waiting patiently at the door Sky pulled his hands from his jacket pockets as he averted his gaze onto Z. still staring at her brother, willing him not to do anything irrational, Z waved her hand to the side indicating Sky could come in. Sky walked into the room as Z closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk about our little arrangment," Sky stated as he found himself a seat on the couch. Jack's eyes widened in shock as he looked to Z for answers. Seeing as his sister was unable to speak at the moment Jack took it upon himself to ask.

"What do you think you're doin' here Tate, I thought our discussion yesterday was clear enough for you," Jack hissed as he walked up to Sky. Sky just chuckled and stood up.

"I know, you said that I should stay away from your sister, but you never said she had to stay away from me," Sky mocked as he walked to the side of Z.

"_Great, he just had to make this hard,"_ Z thought as she roughly pushed her hand into the back of Sky. "Bro, I'm just teaching him to dance," Z explained.

"And going to lunch with me afterwards," Sky added as he smiled widely, seeing the glare on Jack's face.

"Yeah, what he said, we need to make the arrangments, we'll be in my room if you need anything," Z said hurridly as she now punched Sky in the back forcing him to move. Bridge just stared at Z hopeing she would be ok. Z smiled at Bridge as she appologized for ending their movie night early.

"Honey it's your turn to set the table for dinner, it'll be ready in 35 mintues," Mrs. Delgado called from the kitchen. "And Bridge you can stay if you'd like," She added as she stuck her head out of the kitchen. Noticing Sky Mrs. Delgado smiled and lloked to Jack.

"Set another place, Sky would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked as a feeling of horror and disgust ran through Z's body.

Sky just smiled for the hundreth time that night and graciously answered, "Why thank you Mrs. Delgado, I'd love to stay for dinner."

_"Tinoght is going from bad to worse, I think I lost my appetite," Z thought before pulling Sky up to her room._

XXX

Don't hate that this chappie is short and very very late ...sorry but I've kinda lost intrest in this piece...but I'm sure by next week I'll be so excited to write again...sorry again...

GUESS


	7. Decaffinated Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all

AN: I've found that I can actually update often if I don't write each chappie as a page long...so I'm sorry to announce that my chappies from now on will be mildly short but still hold the same quality as before, hopefully...and for some reason my comp won't let me open microsoft word so pellcheck is out of the question for the following peices of this literary puzzle...

XXX

"You know what? You are the only person in this entire world who can push me to the point of psycotic behavior," Z seethed as she slammed the door of her room behind herself and Sky. Sky just pushed his hands into his pockets before walking to the bed and flopping himself onto it.

Crossing his arms behind his back Sky replied sarcastically, "How would you know? Have you met everyone in the world?"

Z pushed her hip against her dresser and glared daggers at Sky, now was not a time for jokes. "Why are you here?" Z questioned with suspision.

Pushing himself from the bed Sky sat up right and stared intently at the brunette infront of him. Soffing slightly Sky stood up and walked to Z and whispered, " To dance."

"Elizabeth! Schuyler! Dinner is ready!" Mr. Delgado's gruff voice called from the kitchen.

"Be down in a minute!" Z shouted back as she pushed the tal blonde away from her. "If this is some freaky trick, you better watch your step," Z challenged while walking out the door and down the steps.

"I love a challenge," Sky muttered with a cocky grin before following Z and joinig the others for dinner.

XXX

"I come bearing refreshments," Sky said cheerily, setting the two bottles of water upon the picnic table where he and Z decided to met before his dance lesson. She responded by rolling her chocolate brown eyes skyward. "What? Is water not good enough for Elizabeth blah blah Delgado?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Z scowled and fought the urge to slap him then and there. With an air of hostility, Z rose from her seat and proceeded to walk away from the table.

Watching her retreating form, Sky felt an unfamiliar pang of helplessness. No one, save for Coach Doggie, had ever dared walk away from him. He was Sky Tate- wealthy, talented, athletic, and good looking. How was it that this tiny slip of a girl managed to stand up to him without fearing the consequences? Oh right..it was her unbounded loyalty to her 'brother', Jack.

"Z!" He shouted, hoping to capture her attention. She turned around to look at him, her eyebrows raised in apparent impatience. "Wait. Don't go. I really need your help. Just... Please stay?" He added with a ping of emotion. He hoped that showing some vulnerability would elicit a response from the girl who called herself his enemy's best friend.

Letting out an agitated sigh, she walked back. "Tate," she said forcefully, her index finger pointed at his face. "I'm risking a lot by helping you. You've known that since day one. If this arrangement is going to stay intact, we're going to have to lay out some ground rules." He simply nodded, waiting for her to continue. "One, no more snide comments. I am doing a lot that could put my butt on the line just to help you, so I'd appreciate it if you would please treat me with some respect." She paused a moment, in an effort to recapture her breath. "Two, never and I mean never interfere with my brothers life. I know we went over this already, but I'm not sure it got through you thick head the first time around." He nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep that promise. "And third.If you insist on brining me with beverages, at least bring something caffeinated. We do meet early in the morning."

Sky just nodded again as he smiled. If you got past the wit and attitude Z could be funny at times. He gulped down the water before grabbing his keys and drove to the dance studio, giving Z a lift seeing as she hadn't recieved her driver's lisence yet.

XXX

Yeah I know...this was really bad...and not my best work...I'm sorry for the extremely long wit...if you don't read it I understand...but if you do...be kind...


	8. What's There To Know pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own...

AN: You should now that the coming chappies will BE SHORT!...lol...I'm sorry but I just needed your attention so you could read this note...

I also want to say thanx to the following reviewers...I LOVE YOU GUYS!

garnetred

Step2stepgirl

Mimi2

Mistress of Phoenix

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl

Destiny45

PinkRanger4Evr

Ghostwriter

KendrixAimeeOliver

aquarius12285

BloomingViolets-- I know u like Sky/Syd...but thanx for atleast not loatheing this couple :)

XXX

"You know, you should stop calling me Tate. It seems so...sadistic," Sky stated as he and Z entered the dance room of the high school. Pearly white walls were overed in 80's posters of dancing, most not in the best condition. A huge wardrobe-looking object stood at the far right corner of the room with one of the doors ajar, revealing a stereo system. Metal, rounded bars hooked to the wall for balancing purposes, with one wall completely coated with a mirror. With smooth wooden floors every aspect of the room was reflected.

"You do know that sadistic comes from the word sadism which does mean delight in cruelty. But it also means a sexual perversion in which gratification is..." Z began to mock before Sky laughed and continued the definition.

"In which gratification is obtained by the infliction of physical or mental pain on others," Sky said as he allowed his eyes to roam across the unfamiliar area of the school.

Sky smiled uneasily as he turned to Z, "I'm not a stereotypical jock. I do know things."

"So what dance shall I teach the illustrious one?" Z joked after she mentally slapped herself for her previous statement.

"We've got the Cha Cha, Fox Trot, Jive, Paso Doble, Quickstep, Rumba, Samba, Tango, Viennese Waltz, Waltz and much much more," Z listed off the dances that she knew and loved by heart.

"How about the Rumba?" Sky asked as he stepped to Z, pulling off his coat.

"First you need to know what the Rumba is," Z said after a shiver of regret crawled up her spine.

Sky laughed and replied, "It's a dance, What else do I need to know?"

Quirking her lip sideways in a half smile Z stated, "Rumba is a dance that tells the story of love and eroticism between a man and a woman."

"I think I found a new respect for the Rumba," the blonde said while grabbing Z by the waist and pulling her as close to him as possible.

"No, even though it is considered the most sensual of the Latin dances it incorporates all the elements of teasing and withdrawal . The Rumba also relies on the age-old premise of the lady trying to _conquer_ the gentleman by means of her womanly charms," Z amended while forcing some space between them.

"You're not gonna make this fun are you?" asked Sky as Z finally pulled herself away from his grasp.

"We'll see," Z answered as she pulled off her jacket and threw it to the side. Sky did the same before he noticed Z walking away, towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's it for now...sorry really busy...not really sure I would have enough time to write about all the things I have to do...sorry...


End file.
